The Ghost at the Institute
by Rabbitearsblog
Summary: When a ghost starts to steal the life energies from the students at the Institute, it is up to Nightcrawler, Colossus and Shadowcat to save the day! Rated T for some graphic imagery.
1. Prologue

The Ghost at the Institute (An X-Men Fan Fiction)

Prologue:

It was a dark and spooky night and a young boy was walking alone by a secluded river. His mind was occupied, as he sat by the river and looked at his reflection in the dark water. He was not a bad looking boy: blond hair, blue eyes and his ears slightly pointed, but he knew that he was not an ordinary boy. No, he was a mutant. A young mutant who attends a special school called _**the**__**Xavier Institute**__**for Higher Learning, which is basically a school for young gifted mutants like himself. The young boy kept staring at the river, pondering about his powers, which is the ability to shape shift his body at will, until suddenly, he felt a cold chill in the air.**_

_**The young boy hugged himself tighter as the air got colder and colder and when he turn around, he saw a large white figure coming towards him. The large white figure was wearing a long white dress, but there was something terrifying about this young apparition. The apparition had long dark blue hair that covered its face where the boy could not see it and it kept coming closer and closer…**_

_**The young boy tried to run away, but he found his feet to be stuck in the ground mysteriously. The boy tried to get his feet off the ground, but they would not budge. He even tried shape shifting into a rock, but he realized with stark terror that his powers would not work.**_

_**The large white figure came even closer to the boy, while the boy continued to struggle wildly, but it was too late. The white figure was now inches from the boy's face, with her blue hair waving in her face…**_

…_**suddenly, the dark blue hair from the white figure's face is lifted and was shown was a face so distorted and so frightening that the boy barely had time to scream before the white figure fell upon him…**_


	2. Chapter 1: The White Ghost

_Chapter 1: The White Ghost_

_**At that moment, three adult mutants were driving in a small black Toyota car. The three mutants driving on that dark road were known as the X-Men, earth's mightiest mutant protectors. The three X-Men members in the car were Piotr Rasputin, a Russian mutant who can turn his skin to organic steel and whose codename is COLOSSUS, Kurt Wagner, a German born mutant whose appearance looks demonic, but is extremely good natured and has the ability to teleport anyone and himself anywhere he desires and his codename is NIGHTCRAWLER and Kitty Pryde, a young woman who has the ability to phase through any kind of matter and whose codename is SHADOWCAT. The three X-Men were on their way back to the Institute after spending a day in the city together and they were exhausted from their nightly exploits.**_

"_**Whew, man, I'm so tired, guys. I didn't think you could do so much dancing the rumba all in one night!" said Kitty.**_

"_**Well, I must admit **__**Katzchen**__**, it was a very delightful night to be out," said Kurt.**_

"_**I agree. It is rare that we even have a peaceful night out together," said Piotr.**_

"_**Hey guys, how about we try this again another night? It could make our days!" said Kitty excitedly.**_

"_**Try again? Hmmm….I wouldn't mind some more outings like this in the near future," agreed Piotr.**_

"_**You two certainly agree on everything, don't you?" asked Kurt slyly.**_

"_**Oh no, no, no way! It's not like that! What makes you think that?" Piotr and Kitty both stuttered embarrassedly. **_

"_**I thought so," said Kurt satisfied.**_

"_**Humph!" both Piotr and Kitty huffed.**_

_**While the three were still driving, suddenly a white figure popped out unexpectedly on the road in front of the car.**_

"_**PIOTR! LOOK OUT!" shouted both Kitty and Kurt.**_

_**Piotr swerved the car sharply to the side of the road and came to an abrupt stop by a tree. The three X-Men then quickly got out of the car and frantically searched the road.**_

"_**What the heck was that?" asked Kitty startled.**_

"_**I don't know, but it looked like a white figure or something of that nature," said Kurt.**_

"_**Whatever it was, it is gone now," said Piotr.**_

_**The three X-Men looked towards the road and saw that the white figure had vanished into thin air.**_

"_**Okay, now this is officially getting spooky. Let's head back to the mansion," suggested Kitty.**_

_**Piotr and Kurt agreed and got back into the car and drove off towards the mansion.**_

_**Not long after the three X-Men left, then the large white figure phased through the tree and saw the three X-Men drive off.**_

"_**Beware of the beings of the dark, mutants," said the white figure in an eerie voice that sounded like a thousand insects, "For they will feed upon your very souls and take what is theirs!"**_

_**The white figure then phased through the ground and was gone.**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Frightening Discovery!

**Chapter 2: A Frightening Discovery!**

A few hours later, Kitty, Piotr and Kurt finally made it back to the Xavier Institute and got out of the car.

"Guys, I still can't shake that creepy feeling about that weird white figure in the road. It's like it's a ghost or something," said Kitty uncertainly.

"I don't know. It seems odd that it would be a ghost. Besides, ghosts do not exist…do they?" asked Piotr uncertainly.

"Well Mein Freud, we have gone against stranger things than ghosts. Besides, we are mutants and I cannot imagine anything stranger than that," said Kurt.

"Right…" said Piotr and Kitty smugly.

"I mean that, you know, we are beings who have fantastic powers and ghosts have fantastic powers, so in a way, we are no different," said Kurt embarrassedly.

"It's okay Kurt," said Kitty slyly.

"Yes, my friend, we know you mean well," said Piotr just as slyly.

"Really or are you two got something evil planned for me?" asked Kurt uncertainly.

"Maybe," Piotr and Kitty both said slyly.

"Oh no!" said Kurt panicking.

"Oh yes!" said both Piotr and Kitty maliciously.

Suddenly, the doors to the Xavier Institute opened suddenly and out came Henry "Hank" McCoy, whose codename is BEAST. Unfortunately, Hank looked disturbed and he said, "Oh! Kitty, Piotr and Kurt! Thank goodness that you three have arrived here! There is something amiss in the Institute and it seems to have affected one of our students!"

"What happened?" asked Kitty, Piotr and Kurt.

"Come inside and I'll show you three!"

As the three X-Men joined Hank inside the Institute, a white mist suddenly comes swirling behind the three X-Men, unbeknownst to the X-Men and just as the doors were closing, the white mist zips through the doors and gets inside the Institute.

Kitty, Piotr, Kurt and Hank are now inside the Institute infirmary and what they saw made their skins crawl. On the table, lays a student whose skin is now bleached white and whose eyes were sunken in, making him look like a dead corpse.

"Oh my god…" said Kitty.

"What happened here?" asked Kurt.

"One of the students found this boy lying around the school grounds this morning, as white as a sheet. This young boy looks like he is dying, but his body system is still stabilizing. Unfortunately though, not only is this boy's unconscious, but it seems like his powers are gone."

Kitty, Piotr and Kurt looked at each other in shock and then Piotr asked, "What kind of terrible force has affected this boy?"

"It's hard to say. The strange thing about this whole incident is that it doesn't seem to be a mutant who has caused this kind of harm upon the boy. No, it seems like a sort of…supernatural being that has caused this," speculated Hank.

"Supernatural Being?" asked Kitty, Piotr and Kurt in shock.

"As in ghosts, witches, vampires, you name it! However, it's strange that such a being has found a way to come towards the school without any of us knowing about it. Strange indeed…"

"Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder every time," said Kitty.

"We got to protect the students from this…being of sorts before it gets to anyone else," said Piotr.

"I agree. We just need to know where this supernatural being is at and what we can do to stop it," said Kurt.

"I'll set up the security system for the institute to seek out supernatural waves so that way, the students can be more alerted," stated Beast.

Little did the four X-Men members know, the white mist that entered the school was silently lurking around the health infirmary doors and spying on the X-Men. The white mist lingered around for a few minutes and silently slinked off down the hallways of the institute, looking for fresh prey to feed upon.


	4. Chapter 3: The White Ghost Attacks!

_Chapter 3: The White Ghost Attacks!_

_**Later that night, all of the X-Men and the students were sleeping, but in one room, Kitty Pryde sat up in her bed thinking about the student who was affected by the ghost and how in the world such a ghost exists in this world.**_

"_**I still can't over this weird feeling I have. About everything that has happened today. I mean, ghosts? Come on, they don't exist," Kitty thought to herself. Kitty turned over and yawned, "Well, until we could do something about that poor student, hopefully things will make more sense in the morning." Kitty turned off her light and tried to go to sleep.**_

_**In the next room, Piotr Rasputin was laying awake, thinking about the events of today and said to himself, "A ghost? How can such a strange thing happen here? I cannot help myself, but this situation makes me feel truly uncomfortable…like what happened that day," Piotr said to himself worriedly. Piotr then turned around in his bed and fell asleep.**_

_**In another room, Kurt Wagner was pacing the roof of his room, wondering about the troubling situation that awaits them ahead, "Dear God, who would have thought that such a supernatural force would have existed in this world. We best be on our toes to prepare ourselves for this event." Kurt then leaped down from the roof of his room and went to bed.**_

_**Deep in the middle of the night, the white mist was lurking among the hallways of the Institute, seeking out a fresh prey to feed upon. Once the mist got through halfway through the hall, it comes upon a door that is labeled "Armor" and it starts seeping underneath the door. Hisako Ichiki, codename ARMOR, was sleeping contently in her bed when the white mist lingered around the door and transformed into the same large white figure from before. The large white figure than crept quietly towards Hisako and once it got closer to the bed, it started to tower over Hisako's bed. It was then that Hisako started to feel a chill in the air while snug in her bed and so, she started to rise in her bed, rubbed her eyes and stood up to come face to face with a face covered in blue hair. Hisako and the white figure stared at each other for a few minutes…until suddenly, the white figure let out a terrifying scream, showing its face which was distorted and skinless towards Hisako who also let out a terrified scream. Hisako tried to transform into her armored form, but found that she could not transform, so she kicked the white figure in the face and tried to run out of the room, but the white figure grabbed her by the arm! Hisako struggled to get free from the white figure's grip but found that she could not and she thought that she was a goner until Kitty Pryde, hearing Hisako's cries, phased through the wall and punched the white figure in the face causing the white figure to let go of Hisako. While the white figure was recovering, Piotr suddenly charged into the room in his steel form and smashed the door to pieces to see what the trouble was. Hisako was still trying to get away from the white figure when a smell of brimstone came in the room and Kurt came and teleported Hisako away from the room and into a safe place. Kitty, Piotr and Kurt then stood in front of the white figure while the frightening figure was trying to recover from all the punches it received. The white figure then hissed in a frightening manner and started to wave its hands around itself frantically. **_

"_**Alright, this ghost is starting to get on my nerves," hissed Kitty.**_

"_**We must defeat this ghost as soon as possible," said Piotr.**_

"_**Yes, the sooner we defeat this ghost, the bet-"**_

_**Suddenly, Kurt, Piotr and Kitty found themselves stuck to the ground and also discover something extremely terrible.**_

"_**Our powers! They're gone!" yelped Kitty.**_

_**The three X-Men tried to get themselves free, but they could not and the white figure came charging at them at full force until a strange blue ray shot out from the doorway and strikes the white figure in the chest. The white figure let out a cry of terror and yells out in a voice of a thousand insects:**_

"_**DEATH! YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF DEATH SOON ENOUGH!"**_

_**Then the white figure turned into white mist and swirled out of the window of the room. **_

_**Kurt, Piotr and Kitty stood confused about where the blue ray came from and then out stepped Beast from the doorway.**_

"_**Hank! What was that laser ray you've just shoot?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**It's a power neutralizer ray gun, a gun that can neutralize the powers of supernatural beings. I've just made it in my spare time while I was tinkering with the possibilities of stopping supernatural beings with supernatural powers that could wipe us out in a nanosecond." **_

"_**But our powers! What will become of our powers?" said Piotr.**_

"_**Don't worry. It appears that after I had run some tests on the student who was affected by the ghost; his powers seem to come back within twenty-four hours, so your powers will return soon enough," stated Hank.**_

"_**Great. Now we have to wait a whole day before our powers come back," said Kitty grumpily.**_

"_**This is good actually. It should give us enough time to come up with a plan to defeat this ghost once and for all so that it would not harm anymore students. The ghost might come back to the Institute to take another student again. Are you ready for this?" asked Hank.**_

"_**I'm ready!" said Kitty.**_

"_**I'm in!" said Piotr.**_

"_**Count me in also!" said Kurt.**_

"_**Alright! Let's get down to ghost business shall we?" said Hank.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories…**

_Twenty four hours later…_

"Alright, now that your powers are back again, I wanted to give you these new power suits that I also created during my spare time. With these suits, the ghost's powers would prove to be invulnerable once its powers hit these suits. These suits will neutralize the ghost's powers, therefore preventing its powers from taking away your powers," stated Hank proudly.

"Another invention you have done during your spare time? I am most impressed, Hank!" said Kurt amazed.

"All in a day's work for a scientific genius! Now, let's get ready for this ghost." said Hank.

Once the X-Men departed to get dressed, Piotr silently walked to his room and sat down on his bed to think about today's events.

"Death…you will feel the wrath of death soon enough. That is what the ghost said. Why does that make me feel so…uncomfortable?" Piotr wondered to himself.

"Peter? Are you okay?" In the doorway, stood Kitty and she slowly came inside Piotr's room and sat next to him on his bed.

"Oh, hello Katya. I was just thinking to myself about what that ghost said about death."

"About how we will feel the wrath of death?" asked Kitty quietly.

Piotr took a deep breath and started talking, "It has been four years since the day I died. The day I…I sacrificed my life when the legacy virus was affecting all the mutants. Before I died, I was thinking that maybe I would be at peace with myself because I have saved the lives of my dearest friends from the virus. But, when I was brought back to life by Ord, I felt a little uneasy about living the same life I lived before I died. Things are so different now and I am still trying to get used to everything that has happened since I died. So, when that ghost said that we will feel the wrath of death, it has me feeling a little frightened that I will have to go through that experience again."

Kitty was silent for a moment and then said, "To be honest, I can't imagine what you went through. What they did to you was beyond cruel and unusual and if I had a chance, I would give them a piece of my mind," Kitty said a bit angrily.

"I would definitely like to do the same Katya," said Piotr laughing quietly.

Kitty laughed too and said, "But Piotr, what matters is that you're still alive. Maybe, being brought back to life means that you have another shot at life. That maybe, there are still some things that you have always wanted to do, but was never able to really do."

"I suppose that is true. There are so many things I have not been able to do, even when I was still alive. Like…" Piotr leaned in closely to Kitty's ear and whispered, "Getting closer to you."

Kitty blushed and said, "Hmmm…now that's something I want to do all my life, handsome."

Kitty and Piotr held each other for a moment and kissed each other deeply.

Suddenly, the smell of brimstone filled the room and up pops Kurt who says, "It is time for us to go and fight the ghost!"

Piotr and Kitty quickly separated before Kurt came into the room and they both said, "Oh! Thanks for telling us Kurt!"

Kurt turned to leave and then said, "Oh and do not worry, I won't tell anyone about your little "rendezvous" with each other!" Then he disappeared in a smoke of brimstone.

Kitty and Piotr looked at each other, embarrassed and then Piotr said, "Uh, should we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Kitty hurriedly.

And the two lovers went out the door quickly.


	6. Chapter 5: XMen vs the White Ghost!

_Chapter 5: X-Men vs. the White Ghost!_

_**Later that night, the X-Men prepared for the ghost's arrival by standing by the river by the Institute.**_

"_**The boy who was affected by the ghost's powers earlier today told me that he saw the ghost come out of nowhere around the river. So, it's possible that the ghost might come out here again to take more unsuspecting students," said Hank.**_

"_**Well, it must know we're out here since there's nothing coming," said Kitty.**_

"_**The ghost might come soon enough," said Piotr.**_

_**All of a sudden, Kurt started to shiver, "Is it just me or is it starting to get a little cold out here?"**_

_**Slowly, a cold chill filled the air and the X-Men started to shiver fiercely. Suddenly, a large white figure come gliding through the water and starts coming towards the X-Men.**_

"_**Alright, ghost! I got my handy power neutralizer ray gun and I'm taking a-!"**_

_**Suddenly, the power neutralizer ray gun exploded in Hank's hands and the X-Men looked on in shock.**_

_**The large white figure then laughed wildly and said, "FOOLS! DO YOU THINK THAT GUN WILL HELP YOU NOW? I HAVE LEARNED THE WAYS OF YOUR SCIENTIFIC WAYS AND NOW I HAVE DISABLED THEM!"**_

"_**Not everything."**_

_**The X-Men suddenly leaped at the ghost and started fighting it. Kitty phased through the white figure and the figure cried out in pain. Kurt teleported in front of the white figure and kicked it in the face and Hank leapt at the white figure and tackled it to the ground and quickly jumped off the figure. Suddenly, Piotr, in his steel form, grabbed a large tree and swatted the white figure with it, sending the white figure flying across the river and into the woods.**_

"_**Nice hit Peter!" yelled Hank.**_

"_**Thank you." Said Piotr.**_

"_**Come on! The ghost might be getting away!" yelled Kitty.**_

_**The X-Men then ran into the woods and saw the ghost lying on the ground. The X-Men quietly came upon the ghost and stood around the ghost's still body, trying to see if it was still alive…**_

_**Suddenly, the ghost opened its eyes and let out an earsplitting scream while revealing its red and skinless face towards the X-Men. The X-Men backed away from the ghost, but all of a sudden, they found the ground around them sinking in.**_

_**The ghost laughed wickedly and shouted, "HA! HA! HA! HA! NOW YOU FOOLS WILL FINALLY GET A TASTE OF REAL DEATH! DOWN TO THE PITS OF THE UNDERWORLD WITH YOU!"**_

_**Then the earth opened up and everyone including the ghost fell down into the ground and was swallowed up by the earth.**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

_**There was nothing but darkness surrounding the four mutants and for a few minutes, they seem as still as death. Suddenly, Kitty awoke with a start and started looking around frantically. As Kitty started to settle down, she noticed that they were no longer near the Xavier Institute, but are in a place where the walls are dark blue and they seem to be floating on thin air. Kitty then turned towards Piotr and tried to wake him up.**_

"_**Peter! Wake up! Wake up!"**_

_**Piotr then woke up and rubbed his eyes and said, "Katya? Wh…Where are we?"**_

"_**I don't know, but it feels like we just fallen into some kind of weird space portal… or something like that. Let's wake the others," said Kitty.**_

_**Kitty and Piotr started waking up the other X-Men and the others woke up.**_

"_**What? What is this place?" asked Kurt.**_

"_**I'm not quite sure, but it seems like some kind of space time continuum of the like," stated Hank.**_

"_**You are not in a space portal, you are hanging in limbo," a frightening voice called out.**_

_**The X-Men all turned around and saw the white figure approaching them with its red and skinless face still exposed.**_

"_**Hey! What's the big idea of taking us down here?" yelled Kitty.**_

"_**I wanted to show you all what it feels like to experience death. To feel fear and turmoil like I did many years ago, but you have only experienced the fear of death, not death itself," rattled the white figure.**_

"_**You have every opportunity to kill us when you had the advantage. Why didn't you kill us before?" asked Hank.**_

_**Suddenly, the white figure's face started to shift and there appeared a face of a young teenage girl. The X-Men were shocked and the young teenage girl said, "Even though I wanted you all to experience death, I really wanted to tell you my entire sad and frightening story."**_

_**The teenage ghost girl then sat down on the open air and started telling her story.**_

"_**Once long ago, I was a young and happy teenage girl. I would gossip about boys and about what was cool and what was not cool just like any ordinary teenage girl. I even went to Xavier's School since I was a mutant. But I had very strange powers. Very dangerous powers where I could inflict harm on anybody who hurts me. Because of this power, I rarely used my powers at all, but I was still happy. But one tragic day, a fire was started in the school and even though I tried to get out of the school, I ended up being stuck inside while the fire was raging. My death was very tragic indeed as I watched my own body being burned up and the skin was peeling off my face as the fire burned through."**_

_**The teenage ghost girl shivered and continued:**_

"_**By the time the other students and the teachers found my body, I was long dead. Forever whisked away from the living world. But sometime after my death, my body became ghostlike and even though my body was gone; my ghostly body was still able to conjure up an image of my real body, if only in a memory. Also, my powers began to grow much stronger after I died, since now I have the ability to take away people's powers and rendered them deathless. After I came to this realization, I started to wonder around the institute and as I saw the students in the institute, I started to envy them as I thought to myself about how they could live so happily, while my life ended so abruptly. So, I started to haunt this institute, while at the same time taking away the students' powers, so that way they could feel the sorrow I felt when I died. You cannot imagine the horror and the sadness that overwhelm me when I witness my own body being burned up and there was nothing I could do to stop that pain. You truly cannot understand the horrors of death and what it could do to you."**_

"_**I understand," said Piotr quietly. The other X-Men turned to look at Piotr and Piotr continued:**_

"_**You said that we do not understand what it is like to experience death. Well, I understand because not too long ago, I had experienced my own death. When the legacy virus broke out years ago and it killed my little sister, Illyana, the only way for the cure to the legacy virus to work was if a mutant sacrificed their own life to bring about the cure. I was that mutant who sacrificed his own life. I sacrificed my own life because I wanted my friends to live and not have to suffer the same fate that befallen my poor sister."**_

_**The teenage ghost girl stared at Piotr, looking a bit confused yet touched.**_

"_**Death is frightening, especially if you witnessed your own death or you wake up after being brought back to life, only to be tortured in a secret lab. But before I died, I was happy because I knew that I have done something that would ensure my friends' happiness, even if that means that my own life ended. You said that you had a happy life before you died, so do not let your death not bring you peace. Think about how happy you were before you died," said Piotr smiling.**_

"_**He's right!" said Kitty, "just because you died doesn't mean that you never had a happy life! You had friends and family who cared about you and you were happy. That's all that really matters in the afterlife, I think."**_

"_**Happiness is something we always take for granted, even when we are alive. But do not take your happiness for granted. Cherished it for as long as you can," said Kurt.**_

_**The teenage ghost girl looked at all the X-Men and said to herself, "Being happy because I had a happy life… Yes, I was happy and my friends and family are still alive. I guess I never saw that before…"**_

_**The ghost girl looked up at the sky and started to glow. The X-Men shielded their eyes from the bright light and the ghost girl said to them:**_

"_**Thank you so much for showing me what kind of life I had and for teaching me how to appreciate the life I had. Farewell."**_

_**The ghost girl then disappeared in a white glow and was gone. The X-Men then suddenly started to fall down in space, screaming on their way down.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Life and Happy Endings!

_Chapter 6: Life and Happy Endings!_

_**The X-Men then all fell on their backs as they hit the ground.**_

"_**Ow! Man that hurts!" yelled Kitty.**_

"_**Well, we're lucky we didn't land in a cactus bush or something really uncomfortable," said Hank.**_

_**Kurt then crawled up from the ground and said, "I wonder if that ghost girl is happy in the afterlife?"**_

"_**I think she is happy, now that she knows that she had a good life before she died," said Piotr.**_

"_**Hey Peter you were great back there!" complimented Kitty.**_

_**Piotr blushed. "Oh, um…you really think so?"**_

"_**I know so," said Kitty.**_

"_**Ah hum…I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone for awhile while I go to my lab and work on more inventions that won't blow up in my face," said Hank.**_

"_**HANK!" Piotr and Kitty both yelled embarrassedly.**_

"_**Just kidding! Well, I see you all later!" Hank said and went back to the Institute.**_

"_**Well, this was quite a strange day indeed! Us having to face a ghost and somehow make it back here in piece," said Kurt.**_

"_**Ah, speaking of strange Kurt, you still think that mutants are strange?" said Kitty slyly.**_

"_**Oh no! Not that again!" yelped Kurt.**_

"_**Oh yes that again, my friend!" said Piotr maliciously.**_

"_**Let's get him Piotr!" yelled Kitty.**_

_**Both Piotr and Kitty started chasing after Kurt, who transported himself atop a tree and the three X-Men started playing around with each other laughing all the way.**_

_**In the trees near the Institute, a white figure floated among the branches and smiled at the three X-Men and then disappeared in a white glow of light.**_


End file.
